


Ink on Paper

by WonderAvian



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian
Summary: Alan makes a document of his thoughts.Originally posted on tumblr November 5th 2016.
Kudos: 6





	Ink on Paper

Alan wandered into the art room, aching to get rid of the boredness that plagued him.

“Hmm, Virgil’s drawing board. Hmm, some paper. Hmm, some ink.”

Alan sat down on the stool and, after dipping a quill in the ink, began to write.

_I think this world would be a better place in which to live:_

_If countries could settle their differences without hurting anybody. If everyone smiled at even people they don’t know._

_If nobody had to steal. If people laughed more. If everyone were nicer to their siblings. If we all took more pride in our homes and our neighborhoods._

_If we respected our senior citizens more. If there were no violence in movies and television. If everyone could read and write. If families talked more._

_If friends hugged more. If everyone stopped at least once a week to stroke a cat. After all, we’re all in this together._

Alan lifted the quill from the paper, smiling. He was satisfied with what he had wrote.

“Hey, Alan.”

Alan looked up from the page to see Virgil walking over. The artist picked up the page Alan had been working on.

“What’s this?”

“Oh, just some coding I’ve been working on.” Alan laughed as he snatched the page out of Virgil’s hands. “And you’re out of ink, by the way.”

“What? Hey!”

Alan cackled as he ran out the door to the sounds of Virgil’s cry of annoyance. When he got back to his room, however, Alan carefully placed the sheet of paper on his desk.

Yes, he thought, the world could definitely be a better place if things such as these were true.

A day later, Alan got the page framed. He hung it on his wall for all to see. Then he got Virgil some new ink, because even little things such as an apology and a favour could really contribute to making the world a better place for everyone.


End file.
